Cobra Island
Cobra Island is an island country in the Caribbean. For years Cobra's primary public base of operations, it has taken a back seat since the establishment of Cobra Unity. However, Cobra has not lost sight of the strategic usefulness of its location not too far off the coast of Florida. Much of Cobra Island's state of neglect and disrepair is a ruse -- while the surface of the island has been left desolate since the Flood of 2011, the underground barracks and labs have been fully restored, and many of Cobra's American operations are launched from Cobra Island. Cobra Island-United States relations Since Cobra Island is technically a military dictatorship, the United States government has initiated various measures against Cobra Island's government, applying standards on Cobra Island which some believe it did not apply to countries with equally poor human rights records, including other totalitarian countries such as Vietnam and China. These measures have little political and economic effect on the island; they have been designed to encourage Cobra Island to remove the leadership and to undertake political change towards liberal democracy, but the continued financial support of both Extensive Enterprises and MARS have made punitive measures by the United States ineffective. The most significant of these measures was the United States embargo against Cobra Island and the subsequent Hama-Blaylock Act of 1996. The US government, its supporters and other observers contend that the Cobra Island government does not meet the minimal standards of a democracy, especially through its lack of multi-party contests for seats and the limitations on free speech that limit a candidate's ability to campaign. Category:1996 In September of 2009, during the disappearance of Cobra Commander, Destro laid claim on Cobra Island, attempting to annex it to Trans-Carpathia. This was welcomed by the US government as a step towards normalizing relations with the Island. However, with Cobra's attacks on US soil starting in December of 2009, Destro's association with Cobra Island resulted in strained relations between the US and Trans-Carpathia, and Destro therefore relinquished his claims on the island and publicly distanced himself from Cobra. History Canon History Cobra Island was created when Cobra tricked G.I. Joe into triggering a fault in the Gulf of Mexico, creating the island, to which Cobra then laid claim. For a while Cobra had diplomatic relations with the US, including a Cobra Consulate in New York City. MUX History Eventually the US cut ties with Cobra, closing their consulate in New York (the building of which was immediately purchased by Extensive Enterprises, which retained most of the same staff). In September of 2009, during the disappearance of Cobra Commander, Destro laid claim on Cobra Island, attempting to annex it to Trans-Carpathia. This was welcomed by the US government as a step towards normalizing relations with the Island. However, with Cobra's attacks on US soil starting in December of 2009, Destro's association with Cobra Island resulted in strained relations between the US and Trans-Carpathia, and Destro therefore relinquished his claims on the island and publicly distanced himself from Cobra. In 2011, with the world flooding, Cobra Island was evacuated. Left behind were many squads of BATs that had been altered to be serviceable underwater, along with a Flotilla of Naval Vessels, 2 Companies of Eels and 2 Companies of Hydro-Vipers to protect the secrets of the submerged Island. With the sea levels finally starting to return to normal, Cobra Island is starting to re-emerge, although it is still largely abandoned. In 2012, with the world in recovery, Cobra Island still appears abandoned, with only hidden subterranean areas actively staffed by Cobra. In reality, Cobra Island has been converted into a vast research center, and is currently the base of operations for Cobra R&D head Typhoid. Category:Island countries Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Cobra Island is an isle in the Caribbean tropics, bought by donors to be a peaceful paradise run by Father Cobra. However, an invasion by G.I. Joe forces shattered the hippie utopia, and most of Cobra's leadership are currently hiding in Springfield. Category:2009 Category:Cobra bases Category:Cobra Category:Locations Category:Shattered Glass locations